Finger-operable actuators are typically adapted to be incorporated in dispensing systems mounted on hand-held containers that are commonly used for fluent products. Some actuators are designed for use with a valve assembly and have a suitable discharge structure to produce a foam, mousse, or atomized spray. A dispensing system comprising such a valve assembly and cooperating actuator is typically used for dispensing household products, such as cleaning products, deodorizers, insecticide; and other fluent products, such as cosmetic products or other personal care products such as shaving cream or shaving foam, hair mousse, sun care products, etc., as well as other institutional and industrial products.
Dispensing systems comprising a valve assembly and cooperating actuator are typically mounted at the top of the container, such as a metal can containing a pressurized product. The container, the product and any propellant in the container, the valve assembly, and the actuator all together make up a dispensing package. The actuator typically includes a component that is connected to the valve assembly external of the container and that provides a dispensing flow path or passage from the valve assembly and through which the product can be dispensed to a target area.
For some types of fluent products, the dispensing system may be provided with structure in the actuator to provide a fan-shaped spray pattern of the fluent product as it is dispensed from the actuator. As used herein, and in the industry, the term “fan-shaped spray” means any oval or otherwise elongate spray pattern having a major axis that is greater than a minor axis when the spray pattern is taken normal to the direction of flow from the dispensing system. In current systems, this structure is provided in the form of a nozzle insert having special configurations in the orifice or orifices of the insert that provide the fan spray pattern and which require specific orientation during assembly of the nozzle insert into the actuator in order to ensure that the fan spray pattern has the desired orientation with respect to the dispensing package. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0090208 A1 shows some examples of such nozzle inserts. While such structures may work well for their intended purpose, the requirement for a specific orientation between the insert and the remainder of the actuator complicates the assembly and will typically require that the actuator have specific structure formed within it so as to ensure the proper orientation.